Friends 16 year reunion
by Trey45
Summary: What I think a 16 year reunion might be like for Friends.


The show starts with the camera on Gunther working behind a very ornate hand carved but empty bar. He's cleaning, sorting and getting the bar ready for customers when they open. Chandler walks in and sits down at a stool. Gunther glances over in the middle of wiping down the bar top and says "Get you the regular, boss"? Chandler slaps the bar open palm in a very Chandleresque style and says "Yes my good man" When Gunther turns to fetch his drink Chandler rubs his hand with a slightly pained expression on his face. Gunther returns with a cup of coffee and sees Chandler rubbing his hand and smirks a little. There's a little small talk between the two of them, nothing serious, then Chandler asks Gunther, "Is the boss lady around?" Gunther nods in a direction off camera.

The camera turns and we see a large fancy, well decorated restaurant with staff moving about getting ready for the dinner crowd to arrive. Chandler walks past and casually nods at a few and even mentions a few names "Hi Melissa" "Hello Frank" etc. He gets to the kitchen and there's Monica and staff going over the menu du jour. In typical Monica fashion she's almost manic in her preparations and exactness to detail, everything must be just right. Her kitchen staff is obedient and fast. We learn that Monica and Chandler own this 4 and a half star restaurant, and that missing half star is a constant source of contention with Monica! Monica is the head chef and designs each nights menu with care and detail. Even though Chandler is half owner in the place he is mainly hands off, he's made a real name for himself in advertising, he singlehandedly landed a multi billion dollar account with a sports apparel company and came up with a winning slogan, he runs the entire department that's dedicated to just that one account and is paid very well for it. He has the freedom to take time off when he wants, leave early, come in late, or just "phone it in" as he calls it.

Monica and Chandler now have a bit of time together in the kitchen, he pulls her close and they embrace and kiss, it's obvious to the viewers that they are still very much in love, even though neither of them believe in soul mates we can see that they truly are the thing they do not believe in. Chandler asks about the twins, how did Jack do on his school project, how did Erica's book report go. Monica reminds him that he promised them both if they got straight A's he'd buy them both a car, he shakes his head and exclaims "I still can't believe they're old enough to drive! How did this happen! Did we get old? You're old Mon, you're OLD!" She just smiles and shakes her head "If I'm old what does that make you?" Chandler then says "Hey I almost forgot, did you get that thing for Daniel's project?" "Yes of course I did". We learn that Chandler and Monica were able to conceive and had a son, which they named Daniel. Their very own miracle baby, just like Ross was, and this finally gives Monica a little insight as to why her parents seemed to favor Ross so much, because she had her very own miracle baby and knows just how important a thing it is now. Monica reminds Chandler that their special guests tonight will be there in 2 hours, maybe he should go home and shower and change. He looks at his non existent watch and shrugs.

Now we see the restaurant in full swing. People eating, quiet conversation and low music in the background. It's fine dining at its best. The staff is professional and fast, efficient and respectful. Chandler is in the special event room, an exquisitely decorated and appointed room with a lovely large hardwood table at it center surrounded by upholstered chairs. He seems nervous and anxious. Monica arrives wearing a black dress and sits next him, and holds his hand. "Stop worrying Chandler, it's not like they're strangers" "Oh I know Mon, it's just been so long since we've all been together, I just want everything to go right." "It will!, I've got everything handled and my sous-chef de cuisine is fully capable of handling things. Chandler laughs a little and completely butchers sous-chef de cuisine by calling it a soochief de la cuisinart, Monica slaps his arm and laughs.

The first to arrive is Ross and Rachel. He's already complaining about the babysitter, they have 4 kids and they go through sitters like Joey goes through women. Rachel is a designer at Hugo Boss and is absolutely glowing. She's confident and mature, and stunning. Ross is still a bit frazzled but he's head of his department and teaches full time, he's got tenure still which he finds ways of inserting into conversations, and has also published several papers that are widely accepted by his peers. Because Ross and Monica are siblings, the four of them, Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica are still very close. They vacation together sometimes, their kids are friends and play together and hang out. Rachel's phone keeps chiming, she finally excuses herself and calls her assistant and in a friendly but stern voice tells her to "Just handle it" "I'm with friends tonight and cannot be disturbed" and then shuts her phone off completely. Ross sees her do it and smiles big. Apparently her phone is a constant source of interruption and he's got to say something about it. He thanks her and they embrace.

Phoebe and Joey come in, Joey has moved back from L.A. and has taken up acting in off Broadway theater as his career. He never really made it big, a few roles in L.A. but nothing that got him noticed. He's got 2 failed marriages under his belt and is saddled with alimony and child support for a kid his ex wife has back in L.A.. Money is tight with him and he lives in the studio apartment Mike built over the garage of their house. Phoebe informs everyone that Mike is parking the Volvo and laughs, and repeats "Volvo! Can you believe we have a Volvo!" I'm a soccer mom yay!" Mike and Phoebe have 2 kids, Mike is a music producer and is partners in a recording studio, Phoebe is able to be a stay at home mom and do the one thing her mother wasn't able to do, raise her children and care for them, this is all she's ever wanted. Monica tells Phoebe after they hug hello "You know we have a valet for parking right?" "Yes but I didn't like the look of him and I told Mike to park it himself!" Mike enters and shakes hands and hugs hello to everyone and informs Phoebe that he had a stern talk with the valet and told him not to steal their car. Phoebe laughs and Ross rolls his eyes.

In typical Monica fashion she gets everyones attention and asks them all to take their seats, and then calls for the staff to begin bringing in their appetizers. Gunther arrives as well and takes drink orders, Joey gets up and hugs a bewildered Gunther and tells him how good it is to see him! Gunther smiles broadly and finishes getting their drink orders together and exits. The food arrives and a waitress arrives with their drinks, Joey asks the waitress "How you doin'" which the waitress ignores. There's small talk amongst them all and a genuine feeling of warmth and friendship is evident. The topic of children comes up and they all swap stories of their kids and what they're doing, Monica and Ross show pictures on their phones of their kids together at some beach somewhere in Europe, at which Chandler exclaims "I can't believe you guys convinced me it was a nude beach" then Monica giggles and shows Phoebe a shot on her phone to which phoebe again exclaims "Mazel Tov!" Chandler now rolls his eyes as the others laugh. While all of this is going on, an obviously uncomfortable Joey is sitting quietly and "pretending" to be cheerful. The others see this and become quiet. Joey talks about his failed marriage and the child he left in L.A. and how much he misses her. He wants to be part of her life but the ex wife is still furious with him about the divorce and is using the kid as a weapon against him. When she does come to visit for a week in the summer it's hard to get her off her cell phone and involved with actually visiting her dad. It's a rough situation and the others offer comfort and suggestions.

They have all talked well into the night, the restaurant is closed and the staff and cleaning crew is hard at work in the main dining room getting it ready for the next day. Gunther is leaning heavily against the bar waiting to take their final drink orders or bring coffee to them if needed. The Friends are still talking with each other but all are showing signs of being tired, it's late and they begin to say their goodbyes to each other, thanking Monica for a wonderful meal and a beautiful room. Chandler boasts "Oh it's no problem really, we just threw some leftovers in the microwave". The Friends begin walking to the front door through the expansive dining room, Phoebe wonders why they haven't gotten together sooner, Rachel agrees and they hug and lean on each other as they walk. Mike goes ahead to make sure the Volvo is still there and bring it around to the front door. Joey and Ross are talking about kids, Ross offering some last minute advice on what to do with his daughter when they visit and making plans to have them over to visit when she's there. Monica had to stop to tell one of her staff to do something, micromanaging still, even this late and with her friends there. They all reach the door, Mike is leaning against the door smiling waiting for Phoebe and Joey, he's already texted the sitter to let her know they're on their way home. They all hug each other and promise to meet up sooner next time and leave one by one, leaving Monica and Chandler arms around each other inside, leaning heavily on each other, a heavy sigh from both. "Ok, that was fun but I have to plan tomorrow menu and you have to get home to the kids!" Chandler hugs her tightly and whispers "I love you Mon" in her ear, and leaves to go their home. The lights fade, the end.


End file.
